


Just One More Kiss

by Anteika



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteika/pseuds/Anteika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just one kiss. One accidental kiss at a party. One week later, Kaneki figured out it was intentional.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[WARNING]<br/>BOYxBOY, SO NOW YOU KNOW (YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Kiss

Hide just texted Kaneki. He just finished work and is on his way home. Kaneki takes his phone from his pocket.

"Yo, you're done with work, right? I know it's quite late, but I want to see you. Can you visit?"Kaneki is tired, but somehow he feels refreshed after seeing Hide's text. Though, Kaneki is skeptic about suddenly visiting Hide. 

They haven't talked in about a week, ever since Hide "accidentally" kissed Kaneki to a party. Kaneki didn't want to go, but Hide nagged him so much he eventually gave in. The party was fine, Kaneki just sat in the couch. Silently. Until it got a bit too wild and Hide stumbled on top Kaneki. Hide definitely drank some alcohol. Probably a lot, since he couldn't even recognize Kaneki.

"Oh, hey!" Hide said. "Sowwy fuor intrwuding yar pwersonal spwace!"

"It's fine." Kaneki groaned. It definitely hurt to get a whole body pushed down him. Even more, since Hide pretty much hit bull's eye on Kaneki's crotch.

"Could you please-" Kaneki tried to push Hide up, but Hide leaned his weight on Kaneki. To give a peck on his lips.

Kaneki mind got blank, while Hide grinned.

"A... An apwologiiii..." Hide tried to find the words. "As an apwologu..."Hide stared blank, as his mind was wandering. Kaneki on the other hand, was feeling his lips with his fingers. As realization slowly hit him, he could feel the blood rush to his head. Plus, someone else, who was drunk, saw it and had yelled it, so everyone was wooing.

Kaneki snaps back from that experience, when he nearly trips on the street. To forget about the kiss, he texts back Hide.

"I guess I can for a short time, I have the morning shift tomorrow. Touka has some tests."

Just when Kaneki put it in his pocket, it gives a sound. Hide texts fast.

"Awesome! Look up from your phone."

"Eh?" Kaneki looks up to see Hide, running towards him. He gets assaulted with a hug, and he tries to hold his balance, but tripped over his own foot.

"Ugh..." Kanki manages to get out. "Hide! You keep-"

Kaneki feels déjà vu. One week and it happens again. Kaneki blushes, while Hide sits up still on him.

"Ah! Sorry Kaneki!" Hide quickly apologizes, stands up, offering a hand. But Hide notices that Kaneki isn't looking.

"Hide." Kaneki finally looks at him. "Do you remember the party last week?"

"Uhh..." Hide tilts his head over the sudden question. He scratches his cheek. "Not really... why?"

Kaneki stands up, looking at Hide, who notices Kaneki's slightly awkward expression.

They arrive at Hide's apartment. They take of their jackets and shoes, then Kaneki tells him.

"Really?! I'm so sorry Kaneki!" Hide frantically try to think of something, but Kaneki stops him.

"You don't have to apologize, Hide..." Kaneki says, while sitting down on Hide's bed. Hide sits beside him.

"Ehh, still..." Hide replies.

Kaneki thinks of that moment again. It took a second, or less, but just that one sensation of Hide's lips were exciting. Kaneki could feel the sweat prickling. He looks down at the floor at his feet, but raises his head towards Hide.

"I-" Kaneki couldn't get another word out, because Hide's face was close. Very close. Kaneki sits there, slowly closing his mouth, looking at Hide's wide curious eyes. Hide tilts his head softly, eyeing Kaneki's lips.

"Yes?" Hide whispers, breaking the silence. Hide looks at Kaneki's blinking eyes, while noticing his mouth twitching. He can hear Kaneki trying to hold in his trembling breath. Hide slowly moves to Kaneki's ear.

"I lied." Hide's voice is a bit husky; still a whisper. "I remember."

He places a finger on Kaneki's lips, before he could even mutter. Hide takes his head back, looking at Kaneki's surprised eyes. Hide pushes Kaneki's lower lip down a bit.

"Of course I wouldn't forget our, kinda, first kiss." Hide smiles a bit, feeling a slight blush.

They've been going out for a while, but they've only held hands and some kisses on the cheeks. But it is going to change.

Hide pushes Kaneki down on the bed, pinning him down by his wrists.

"Eh- Hide!" Kaneki tries to get up, but Hide's already sitting on top of him. "I- I have work tomorrow!"

"Ohh~? Planning to go out with this?" Hide moves his hips, grinding on Kaneki's crotch. Kaneki gives out a strangled moan.

"H-Hide! Please-"

"Nope." Hide ignores Kaneki's sloppy verbal resistance. He kisses Kaneki, as he was about to say something. Hide bites Kaneki's lower lip softly, even pulling a bit on it. Kaneki doesn't resist, but his teeth remained together. Hide grumbles.

"Kaneki, c'mon!" Hide lets go of Kaneki's lip. "We've been dating for, like, three months already. Are you not feeling comfortable doing this?"

Hide sounds worried, which Kaneki hears. Kaneki puts his hands on Hide's face, squeezing his lips together. Kaneki has an extreme blush on his face, realizing how adorable Hide looks like that. His hands are clammy; Hide can feel it. Kaneki keeps opening his mouth to say something, but no words manage to form. The thought of Hide's lips keeps distracting him that even Hide notices he's thinking about something. Because he could feel it pressing on him. Even Hide blushes, but soon a smirk forms, still with Kaneki's hands on his face. Hide takes a hold of Kaneki's wrists.

"We could do it quickly, then you can go home quick, no?" Hide softly says, after removing Kaneki's hands. "Or you could just go home-"

"N-no!" Kaneki quickly states. Hide goes for it. He quickly and roughly kisses Kaneki on the mouth. Kaneki lets out some muffled moans, as Hide presses his ass on his hardened spot. It gives Hide the chance to slip his tongue in between Kaneki's teeth. Blood rushes to both of their faces and downwards. Kaneki doesn't think about anything else, than the sensation in his mouth. All week he kept having some lewd thoughts about Hide kissing him in all kinds of ways. Hide's tongue first hits Kaneki's teeth, before meeting his tongue. They play around each other, feeling each other's tongues. Kaneki struggles for a gasp, but Hide doesn't pull away. He keeps licking inside Kaneki's mouth, getting a few breaths in now and then. It makes them more excited, hearing breathless moans of pleasure from one another. 

The struggle for air gets Hide turned on. For that, he releases Kaneki's wrist to hold the sides of his face, pressing their lips even more together. This time, Hide licks the saliva on the corners of Kaneki's mouth, nibbling on his lips. Kaneki feels as if he can keep kissing Hide for hours. He rubs Hide's thighs, ignoring the growing pain under Hide's weight. Then Hide moves to the side, holding Kaneki's face with one hand, the other making it's way down his torso. On the way, Hide unbuttons Kaneki's shirt, while giving him his tongue to Kaneki's mouth. Hide pulls away, heavy panting. Kaneki is panting too, even squirming a bit on the bed. Hide quickly pulls off his own shirt, and Kaneki removes his, sitting up with his back to the wall, taking time to breathe.

Their eyes meet, both clouded in desire.

Hide finds something in the drawer beside the bed, but Kaneki doesn't get to see them, as Hide's face comes in the way. Both his hands on Kaneki's knees. Hide glances down on Kaneki's bare torso, blushing.

"This is the first time we really do this stuff, isn't it?" Hide looks at Kaneki with those eyes. Hide places his hand between Kaneki's legs, earning an unrestricted moan. Hide just knows Kaneki wants him to do something about the pain. Hide pulls down Kaneki's pants, leaving him in his boxers. He looks at Kaneki, whose face is so flushed, swollen lips partially open, clouded eyes looking back... A soft bite on his lower lip. 

"Oh god, Kaneki." Hide thinks, moving closer to Kaneki's chest. "Don't be so tempting!"

Hide places some kisses on Kaneki's collarbone, sucking on his skin, making Kaneki shudder. Hide puts back his hand on Kaneki's boxers. He feels the spot soaked with precum and begins making circle movements with his thumb. 

"A-ahhm!" Kaneki gasps, trying to hold it in. Hide moves his mouth to Kaneki's ear, giving it a lick. 

"Don't hold back, Kaneki. I want to hear." He whispers with a husky voice, filled with desire for more.

Hide nibbles along Kaneki's jawline, meeting his wet lips and slipping his tongue in again. Kaneki loves it, but this time he resists Hide's tongue, trying to take over. Kaneki holds Hide's head in place with his hands, slipping his tongue into Hide's mouth. Even with those lewd thoughts of Hide licking him all over, he wanted to try taking a bit of control.

They gasp and pant into each other's mouths, and then Hide slips his hand into Kaneki's boxers, pulling out his dick. Hide's touch makes Kaneki arch his back a bit, which Hide takes as a chance to push Kaneki on the bed. And he does, breaking their kiss. Now Hide's hovering over Kaneki, one hand beside his face, the other stroking his hard dick.

"Aah, Hide, Mhhm!" Kaneki manages to say. "I'll-"

Hide begins to stroke Kaneki's pulsing cock faster, enjoying the lewd face of his boyfriend, trying to hold back his moans by biting his lip and clutching the bed sheets.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Hide coos, feeling his own dick wanting to get rid of the constraints of his trousers. 

"H-hide, I'm going to-" Hide lets go of Kaneki just before he reaches his climax. Kaneki is panting, not being able to ask why Hide stopped. He feels a bit disappointed. Hide sits up.

"Can't have our first time me just jerking you off, can we?" Hide has a smug smile on his face. "So, I bought some stuff this week."

Kaneki looks at Hide, realizing.

"Have... Have you been planning this?" Kaneki puffed out. "...For a week?"

"Mhm." Hide confirms. "We gotta start somewhere, right?"

Hide shows Kaneki what he has taken from the drawer. Some lubricant and a condom. Hide leans over to kiss Kaneki and he giggles over Kaneki's sensitivity, as he lets out a cute voice, just by being kissed. "Stop being so adorable." Hide whispers to Kaneki's mouth. He pulls away and removes Kaneki's boxers completely, and spreading his legs to the sides. Hide's dick throbs at the sight of Kaneki's naked body, his cock twitching for relief. Hide uses some of the lubricant, smearing it on Kaneki's tight hole with one hand. He uses his other hand to unbutton his own trousers."Ahh, Kaneki... You're so lewd, that I just want to fuck you so hard." Hide teases, pressing a finger into Kaneki's hole, moving it inside. 

"Ahh! H- Hide! It feels- so good!" He moans, trying to get Hide to thrust his finger inside him. Hide adds another finger, glancing at Kaneki's reaction. Kaneki gasps, back arching, as Hide spreads his hole with his fingers.

"Your insides are so hot, Kaneki. Does my fingers feel good?" Hide breathes out, stroking his own leaking cock.

"Yeah, it's so good, being finger fucked by you, Hide." Kaneki groans, surprising Hide with his dirty talk. "B-But I want more." Hide smirks, taking out his now wet fingers. He supports himself with his other hand and brings his sticky fingers to Kaneki's lips.

"Lick them clean." Hide demands, looking into Kaneki's lustful eyes. With no hesitation, Kaneki licks and sucks on Hide's fingers, tasting himself. Hide is so absorbed by Kaneki's mouth sucking on his fingers; he doesn't notice Kaneki's hand getting a hold of his cock. Hide flinches with a moan, as Kaneki begins stroking his hard member, that's leaking with precum. Hide pulls his hand away from Kaneki's mouth and kisses him eagerly, sucking on his tongue and lips. Very soon, they both are out of breath and Hide pulls away. Hide gives the condom to Kaneki, who throws it away."You're not going to need it, Hide..." Kaneki says breathless."Ooohh~ You want it as it is, huh? Hide purrs, standing up from the bed to fully remove his trousers and underwear. Quickly, Hide is on top of Kaneki again, one hand fondling Kaneki's balls. He cries out, biting his lower lip."H-Hide, please just-" another cry of pleasure comes out."Please what?" Hide asks, grinding their hot dicks together, both moaning at the feeling. "If you don't speak up I won't know what you want."

Hide already knows and wants do it already, but he holds back the temptations from Kaneki's body. Hide's desires are being hold back, just to prolong the feeling. He slowly strokes their dicks together, still with his hand on Kaneki's nuts."Oh, I know." Hide pants. "You want my big throbbing cock to pound your ass." "Ahhmm, y-yes, Hide." Kaneki pleads, pushing his hips up, getting their cocks painfully together."Ahh! Then beg for it, Kaneki, say how much you want it, how you want this stirring you up." Hide orders, moving his lustful dick to Kaneki's entrance. Hide teases with the tip of his cock, moving around Kaneki's wet hole."H-Hide, I want your huge cock inside me! Fuck me hard, pound into me!" Kaneki begs, and Hide penetrate into Kaneki's loose hole, but it quickly tightens around Hide's cock, both of them moaning."Does it hurt?" Hide moans, not being able to wait for an answer, and he begins to thrust."Aahhh! Fuck, it feels so good, Kaneki! It's so hot and soft, your insides!" Hide nearly screams, going faster."Hide! Aahh, your cock is fucking me so hard, I'm going to cum!" Kaneki pants, his whole body in pure bliss. "Hide! I want to ride on your dick, ahh!"Hide thrusts once more, grabbing Kaneki's arms, and rolling around. Now Kaneki is sitting on Hide's still throbbing dick. Kaneki pants, mouth open and drooling. His hands on Hide's pounding chest. Kaneki licks his lips and begins moving his hips on Hide's cock. It quickly becomes faster, Kaneki engulfing Hide's cock, Hide too, moving his hips up. "Aahh, Kaneki! I'm going to cum!" Hide loudly moans, clutching the bed."Me too, ahhhhn!" Kaneki moans, throwing his head back as he begins coming all over Hide's chest. Hide thrusts once more, burying his cock deeper into Kaneki, releasing his fluids. It overflows, Hide's semen dripping from Kaneki's ass. Kaneki looks at Hide's exhausted face. He lifts his ass, cum dripping. Kaneki fingers himself, making his fingers soaked in Hide's fluids. Then he smears it on Hide's chest, mixing their cum together.

"Lick them clean, Hide." Kaneki demands with a seductive whisper. The fluid drips on Hide's parted lips, sliding into his mouth. Hide begins licking and sucking Kaneki's fingers with his remaining strength. 

"You might make me hard again, Hide, when you make such an enjoying expression." Kaneki invitingly says.

Hide giggles, with his mouth still sucking on Kaneki's fingers. Kaneki removes his fingers, some of the fluid rolling down from Hide's mouth. Kaneki kisses Hide, sliding his tongue in, tasting their fluids and Hide's saliva. Kaneki sucks some of the fluid into his mouth and letting it back to Hide's. Now his saliva is mixed with it all. Kaneki keeps kissing Hide, beginning to feel it again. He pulls away. 

"Wow, Kaneki, I didn't know you would be so... greedy. What about your shift-" Kaneki shuts Hide up with a kiss.

"Just one more kiss." Kaneki says, but it doesn't turn out that way.


End file.
